Colonial Settlement Types
Note: This page is for the Stellar Adventures Project 1, for settlement standards for the Stellar Adventures Project 2, read Colonization In the Stellar Adventures Project 1, most empires will spend their time expanding, raising up new colonies on planet after planet with their flags flying high as they spread across the galaxy like the Yangiri Plague, while there will be the rare few who choose NOT to colonize other worlds, being happy with their homeworld or the small bit of space they have under their control, it will ultimately turn out that, contrary to common saying, size DOES matter. Bellow will be (almost) everything you will need to know about your colonies, settlements, cities, or what ever you want to call them and what they need to be what you want them to be. Whether it be a new base on a barren moon or a thriving Utopia on a lush, life-filled world, you and your peoples hard work will pay off as your colonies of all sizes spread across the cosmos... ---- Rules of Colonization For obvious reasons there are a few simple rules when it comes to raising up your great cities and colonies, you won't necessarily get in trouble if you don't follow these, but your settlements may not be recognized if that's the case. #A planet may only be owned/occupied/settled by one empire, exceptions will only be made under special circumstances. #There is a limit of three settlements per planet. (THIS IS UP FOR DEBATE, COME JOIN IN ON THE DISCUSSION!) #Settlements can not be destroyed by other players, only their owner may do so. Kill: Unless an admin says it is not following the rules. admin must have proof. #Settlements can not over-lay each other. #A settlement may only have a maximum of up to eight resources. #As stated in the guide "''The Boy Who Died Of Repetition'", repetitive structures are '''''not permitted in settlements/colonies/cities, it's one thing to use the same building more than once but another to essentially spam it. #A settlement is asked to please be kept as realistic as possible, meaning no infinitely tall buildings or unlimited power sources. #An empire may only own one Utopia (CT6)-sized settlement/colony per every three solar systems inhabited. #In order to build a City (CT5) or Utopia (CT6), an empire must build additional lower CT- settlements with extra resources which add up to the number necessary to support its resource demands without surpassing the resource limit for each settlement. ---- Colony Classifications Below you shall find a list of all colony classifications, from a small Base to a thriving Utopia. Warriors may get all the glory and may conquer the lands you build upon, but the Engineers shall be the true heros and rulers of society, the following only supporting that. A Base, or Colony-Type 1 (CT1), is a small colony generally either a young one just established or one on a less habitable world which can not thrive without terraforming efforts. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 5x5. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least one. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'None. *'Wiki Page Size:' At least one to two paragraphs (1/4 size page). ---- A Outpost, or Colony-Type 2 (CT2), is a small colony generally either a young one not long ago established or one on a world with limited resources or poor environmental conditions, preventing it from truly thriving. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 10x10. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least two. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'None. *''Major Power Source required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least two to three paragraphs (1/3 size page). ---- A Village, or Colony-Type 3 (CT3), is a fair sized colony generally young, not having been established too long ago and only having begun to establish the basic necessities for it's citizens. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 15x15. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least four. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least one. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *''Major Power Source required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least two to three paragraphs (1/3 size page). ---- A Town, or Colony-Type 4 (CT4), is a medium sized colony generally in the process of developing, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens and now working on more advanced concerns. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 25x25. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least seven. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *''Small parks required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' A few commercial buildings required. *'Industrial Capacity:' A few industrial buildings required. *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least one. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *''A School (Children, Profession, Etc.) is required.'' *''A Local Government Building (City Hall or equivilant) is required.'' *''Major Power Source required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least four paragraphs (1/2 size page). ---- A City, or Colony-Type 5 (CT5), is a large sized colony generally quite developed, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens as well as many more advanced concerns it's main focus is generally to maintain it's new found prosperity. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 50x50. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least fifteen. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *''Many parks required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' Many commercial buildings required. *''Downtown core (skyscrapers and other major structures) required.'' *'Industrial Capacity:' Many industrial buildings required. *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least two. *''Fresh Water source required.'' *'Infrastructure Requirements:' School (Children, Profession, Etc.), Local Government Building (City Hall or equivilant), University, Emergency Services (Fire, Police, Medical or equivilant of the three), Communications Tower/Center. *''Two Major Power Source's required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least six to eight paragraphs (1 whole sized page). ---- A Utopia, or Colony-Type 6 (CT6), is a huge colony generally quite developed, having established the basic necessities for it's citizens as well as many more advanced concerns it's main focus is generally to maintain it's new found prosperity. *'Minimum Size:' Around an area of 100x100. *'Resources Required To Support:' At least twenty. *''Farmland and/or greenhouses required.'' *''A large park or many smaller ones required.'' *'Commercial Capacity:' Many commercial buildings required. *''Downtown core (skyscrapers and other major structures) required.'' *'Industrial Capacity:' Many industrial buildings required. *''Suburban area (suburbs) required.'' *''A detailed wonder/monument and a wiki page for it is required.'' *'Transportation Methods Required: 'At least three (a space port is required). *''Fresh Water source required.'' *'Infrastructure Requirements:' School (Children, Profession, etc.), Local Government Building (City Hall or equivilant), University, Emergency Services (Fire, Police, Medical or the equivilant to the three), Communications Tower/Center, Legal Facility (Courthouse, Correctional Facility - your races equivilant), Stadium/Media Center/Entertainment Center, Waste Treatment Plant, Special Building (Research Center, Armory, Capital Building(s), Religious Building(s), Empire Trade Center/Stock Exchange, Museum/Art Center/Music Hall). *''Three Major Power Source's required.'' *'Wiki Page Size:' At least six to eight paragraphs (1 whole sized page). *''Many different designs and unique/advanced building talent required.'' Category:Infrastructure Database Category:Utopia Category:City Category:Town Category:Village Category:Outpost Category:Base Category:SAP1